I Can't Lose You
"I Can't Lose You" is a song from the [[Frozen (musical)|stage musical adaption of Frozen]]. The song was first performed on the 2019 North American national tour, and replaces the reprise of "For the First Time in Forever", which previously featured both in the animated film and original Broadway adaptation. Like the song it replaces, this is a duet between Anna and Elsa, and takes place shortly after Anna arrives at Elsa's Ice Palace. Lyrics Elsa: Standing frozen in this life I've chosen Please don't find me, the past is all behind me Leave me in the snow Let me go Anna: No, Elsa wait! Don't go! Elsa: I'm just trying to protect you. Anna: You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid! Elsa: What do you want, Anna? Anna: This. Just you and I talking And chatting, and taking up space And you. You look so at peace Which I did not predict after all that took place I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I couldn't see I knew you were hiding, but selfishly thought You were hiding from me That's why I've come all this way To look in your eyes and say I can't lose you, not again I can't lose you like then If you could see yourself the way I do Then you'd see why I can't lose you Elsa: Wait! I'm happy you came But it's not safe to stay here and talk Don't get close, this is all so brand new Let me first learn to crawl before I try to walk I'm at home here. Out in the cold, up in the air But it all turns to chaos near people I love And with how much I care Please don't remind me to feel Believe me, the danger is real Both: I can't lose you, not again I can't lose you like then Elsa: You don't know the things that I can do Keep your distance 'cause I can't lose- (Anna: ...I can't lose-) Anna: You have to listen. I've come here to tell you That everything's different now that I understand Elsa: I know you mean well, but the air's getting colder Just leave me alone. Let me get this in hand Anna: But I'm here for you. We can fix this together For once try to trust me. I'm begging you now Elsa: Don't you see I'm the storm? And you make it worse? I would fix it, but I don't know how...! Both: I can't lose you, try to see Anna: Why can't you turn to me? Elsa: I'm trying to tell you that Both: I can't lose you, like before Elsa: As much as I wish, I can't open that door Anna: Why can't you open that door? Both: If you loved yourself the way I do Then you'd see why I can't lose you! Trivia *This is the third known song written for Anna and Elsa's encounter at the Ice Palace. Previously written for this scene were "Life's Too Short" and "For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)". Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Frozen songs Category:Musical songs